I Never Want To Leave
by crazy voodoo doll
Summary: Rukia is afraid of thunder. Ichigo is worried. My summary is crappy. Fluff. Review if you want to. No Flamers. Second story. I wrote this out of boredom. Enjoy :) Please Review! I might add chapters if I get enough reviews and good comments :D


I don't own bleach, unfortunately, but if I did ichiruki would be canon :'( please no flamers…. and enjoy message me if there are errors which there probably are but I don't know about them :/ Enjoy!

Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff Fluff

I Never Want To Leave

The light flashed, with its echoing dynamite like noise. I winced, grabbing the sheets hoping it would be over.

Ever since I could remember, I hated thunder storms; and ever since I could remember, I sat in fetal position, under the covers whimpering every time that terrible sound rang across the sky.

_FLASH! I knew it was coming; I was trying to brace...BOOM! _I could put on a strong front like I usually do at school and when fighting hollows; but at times like this I just need someone to hold me and tell me it will be alright. Ichigo had comforted me through a lot of rough times but he would think I would be weak if I told him I was scared of thunder, anyone would think I was weak.

_FLASH! oh no BOOM! _ The thunder was scary enough but the space of the closet didn't help. There was barely enough room for me, and I'm small. Not to mention that every time lightning flashed the light shows through the small crack in the door. And right afterwards the thunder would rattle the doors hinges.

_FLASH!..._ Don't think. Don't think! _BOOOOOOM!_ That was one of the loudest most bone chilling thunder strike I ever heard and I couldn't help but yelp.

_WOOSH!_ *the door slid open*

Holy Sh**! I yelped closing my eyes not wanting to open them.

I felt something warm coming and going on the back of my neck in small intervals.

"Rukia?" I heard my name being called in a low whisper. It must have been my mind playing games with me

"Rukia?" I heard my name a little bit louder. But I realized that voice that wasn't my mind... that was Ichigo. I slowly opened my eyes.

I open my eyes to see glowing hazel orbs starting back at me with a hint of concern.

"Rukia, are you okay?"

I could hear some sort of tone in his voice, but I couldn't identify it. It wasn't anger, like when he found Aizen. It wasn't an annoyed tone like when he has conversations with Isshin. It was more of a confused tone, desperation? Worry?

_flash_

Worry! No... He has no reason to be worried. Unless. It's because of me?

_**BOOM!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I had no choice. I couldn't duck back into the closet, there was no room. I couldn't do anything. The stare me and Ichigo held, I just couldn't break it. I didn't want the moment to end. My only option, my only choice, was to reach for something to hold, to protect me, that 'something' just happened to be Ichigo.

"Rukia?"..."are you afraid of thunder?" Ichigo pried. His words echoed in my head.

"ss...ssooo what.. I-if I am...?" my voice quivered, my arms shaking. I realized I haven't let go of Ichigo. I let my arms fall, slowly crossing over my petite form.

"H

eh" did Ichigo just laugh?! He just laughed at me, a Kuchiki! Nobody laughs at a Kuchiki!

"Holy Shi-!" Ichigo doubled over in pain. His baby maker now most likely destroyed in courtesy of my knee.

Ichigo...he must be and evil mastermind, he slams the closet door. Causing a sound like no other. A sound like... thunder. I dive down towards Ichigo, because to be honest I liked the sensation of being so close to him. His breathe in my hair, the scent of him surrounding me. So I did what almost any sane person who was afraid of thunder would do. I dove into his lap, like a little kid who just got done waiting in line for Santa and finally got to tell him that he wanted a bike or a pet dinosaur.

That's what I was like, a little kid. Defenseless, helpless,...scared. Then out of nowhere, BOOM! I hadn't even seen the lightning. All I could do was clutch to Ichigo's shirt. I felt two arms circle around me. I felt my body slowly begin to rise, I felt weightless. I was slowly placed on a soft, plushy surface. I felt Ichigo lay down beside me. His bed wasn't big enough for both of us, not to lay like we normally would. But then Ichigo did something strange. He placed his headphones over my ears

_flash_

He turned up the volume. I didn't know the song but it was... relaxing. I closed my eyes for them to quickly shoot open to feel the vibration of the thunder. But I didn't hear the boom. The headphones blocked out the noise of rattling door hinges, the vibrating windows, everything. Then Ichigo did something unexpected. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. It was amazing, almost intoxicating. I closed my eyes, beginning to drift off into sleep, I never want to leave this place, why should I, I have everything I ever wanted. I will never leave you Ichigo. I love you.


End file.
